Railgun Yuri - Jak poznałam waszą Matkę
by GravityLoL
Summary: Tytuł mówi wszystko. RAILGUN YURI! Two-shoot! Więcej w środku!


Jak zapowiedziałem, tak robię. Zaczynamy krótką serię oneshootów z moimi ulubionymi esperkami, Mikoto i Kuroko. Jest to pierwsza cześć z kilkuczęściowej serii luźno powiązanych ze sobą krótkich historyjek. **Jak poznałam waszą matkę** składać się będzie z dwóch rozdziałów. Pierwszy z nich opowiada Kuroko. Miłej lektury!

* * *

_Wszystko zaczęło się w mieście Akademickim._

_Miałam wtedy dwanaście lat, byłam młoda, rozbiegana, pełna energii i ciekawa świata, a także pewna swych umiejętności, miała już wtedy za sobą blisko rok służby w Judgmencie. Dostałam się do prestiżowej szkoły dla dziewcząt, Gimnazjum Tokiwadai, szkoły gdzie są same elitarne damy. Do miasta przybyłam sama, mówiąc swoim rodzicom że jestem już duża i muszę się usamodzielnić. Kiedy pociąg stanął, wysiadłam z niego. Byłam niepozornym dzieckiem, dwa rude kucyki po bokach, różowy sweterek, niebieskie szorty i zielony plecak. Gdy tylko wydostałam się ze stacji metra, zauroczyło mnie miasto. Pochodziłam z małego miasteczka i do tej pory tylko słyszałam o mieście akademickim, jednak w tamtej chwili uderzył mnie ogrom tego miasta. Wokoło drapacze chmur, dużo ludzi i dzieciaków, wielkie ekrany i reklamy, nawet sterowiec się znalazł. Byłam zauroczona miastem i nie mogłam się nacieszyć tym widokiem, jednak obiecałam rodzicom że zaraz po przyjeździe udam się do Akademika Tokiwadai, gdzie miałam dostać pokój. Zdana sama na siebie i swoje umiejętności, zaczęłam szukać na własną rękę. Nie chciałam prosić nikogo o pomoc, chciałam coś sobie udowodnić znajdując Akademik całkiem samej, mając tylko kartkę papieru z adresem. Niestety, przeliczyłam się i pod koniec dnia znajdowałam się dalej od akademika niż na początku dnia. Słońce zachodziło a ja nie wiedziałam dokąd pójść ani co robić. Nie było nikogo kogo mogłaby spytać o pomoc. Zaczynałam tracić nadzieję, wtedy…_

***Obrzeża Miasta Akademickiego***

Ktoś mnie wciągnął w jakiś zaułek pomiędzy budynkami. Zasłonił mi usta, więc nie mogłam krzyknąć, napastnik był większy i silniejszy odemnie. Kiedy zaszliśmy wystarczająco głęboko w uliczkę, rzucił mną o ścianę po której się z bólem osunęłam. Szybko przeanalizowałam sytuację. Napastników było więcej, była ich cała trójka i byli starsi odemnie. Mieli broń w postaci kijów baseballowych.

-Proszę proszę, kogo my tutaj mamy. Malutka, samotna dziewczynka. – powiedział ich lider, chłopak o czerwonych włosach.

-Chyba się zgubiłaś, musisz być nowa. – dodał drugi, był to wielki osiłek o siwych włosach.

-Chłopaki, ruszajmy się. Głodny jestem. – dorzucił trzeci z nich, najbardziej gruby.

-Dobra mała, wyskakuję z kasy! – ryknął na mnie lider.

-Zapomnij! – warknęłam wstając powoli i wyciągnęłam z kieszeni swoją opaskę Judgmentu. – Nie oddam moich pieniędzy komuś takiemu jak wy! JUDGEMENT! JESTEŚCIE ARESZTOWANI!

Chłopcy spojrzeli po sobie po czym się zaśmiali gromkim śmiechem. Nie wiedziałam jak się zachować. Śmiali się dlatego że taka mała dziewczynka była w Judgmencie? Byłam zła jednak kiedy każdy z nich wyjął kastet, cała moja pewność siebie zniknęła. Byłam przerażona.

-A więc jesteś z Judgmencie? To dobrze, wyładujemy na tobie więc całą naszą złość na tych gnojków. – warknął lider.

-Sprawili nam dużo kłopotów, załatwienie tak młodej członkini Judgmentu naprawdę poprawi mi humor.

Wszyscy zaczęli mu rzucać groźne spojrzenia. Wiedziałam że chcieli mnie załatwić, miałam wyszkolenie i umiejętności, jednak w tamtym momencie byłam po prostu przerażoną dziewczynką. Ze strachu zapomniałam co umiem.

Kiedy już unieśli do góry swoje kije, w oddali usłyszałam świst i wybuch, coś świetlistego, z ogromną prędkością i siłą przemknęło mi tuż przed twarzą. Z przerażenia zamknęłam oczy, a kiedy je otworzyłam, oprychy leżały pokonane na ziemi, spaleni w niektórych miejscach. Obejrzałam się w kierunku w z którego nadszedł ratunek. Wtedy ją zobaczyłam. Miała na sobie mundurek Tokiwadai, brązowy sweter z białymi rękawkami i kołnierzem i herbem szkoły na lewej piersi, brązowa spódniczka pod którą nosiła kremowe szorty i czarna teczka w dłoni, z białymi, wełnianymi ocieplaczami na nogi od kostek aż do kolan. Była to brunetka o krótkich włosach, z wplecioną spinką z kwiatkiem. Miała chłodne, brązowe oczy a jej dłoń była w górze, z kciukiem uniesionym ku niebu a palcem wskazującym wystrzelonym przed sobą. Podeszła do mnie i uśmiechnęła się. Na jej twarzy pojawił się najwspanialszy uśmiech jaki widziałam.

-Wszystko gra, malutka? – spytała głaszcząc mnie po głowie.

W tamtej chwili wiedziałam że spotkałam osobę wyjątkową. Nie wiedziałam wtedy kim jest ani co umie, jednak pokochałam tą brunetkę od pierwszego wejrzenia.

-Spokojnie nic ci już nie grozi z ich strony. – powiedziała wskazując wzrokiem na nich. – Jak ci na imię, malutka.

-S-S-Shirai Kuroko. – wydukałam niepewnie.

-Kuroko, nie powinnaś sama chodzić w tej części miasta. – powiedziała zmartwiona pomagając mi wstać. – Jesteś jeszcze za mała na takie eskapady.

-NIE JESTEM MAŁA! – pisnęłam cała czerwona na co wasza przyszła mama się zdziwiła. – Należę do Judgementu, od roku jestem na służbie!

-Judgement co? Można więc powiedzieć że weszłaś w paszczę lwa. – odpowiedziała uśmiechając niemrawo. – Nie lubią tutaj ludzi z Judgementu.

-Nie wiedziałam. – odpowiedziałam natychmiast.

-Jesteś tutaj nowa, tak? – spytała.

-Tak. Przyjechałam tutaj aby otrzymać pokój w Akademiku Tokiwadai. – odpowiedziałam.

-Tokiwadai? Masz szczęście że mnie znalazłaś, mieszkam tam więc cię zaprowadzę, co ty na to?. – zaproponowała.

-YAY! DZIĘKUJĘ CI, ONE-SAMA! – pisnęłam przytulając się do niej.

-Hej, spokojnie, najpierw jednak zadzwońmy po kogoś z Judgementu. – dodała wyciągając telefon z kieszeni spódniczki.

Jakieś pół godziny później, przyjechał wóz do transportu więźniów z Judgementu. Z samochodu wysiadła Konori-sempai, moja przełożona.

-Witaj, ty musisz być Shirai Kuroko, zgadza się? – spytała podchodząc do mnie i waszej mamy. Była to w pełni dorosła kobieta, miała krótkie włosy i okulary za którymi znajdowały się niebieskie oczy. Miała na sobie białą koszulę, na którą nałożony był czarny sweterek bez rękawków oraz szarą spódniczkę w kratę.

-Tak, zgadza się, to ja. – odpowiedziałam salutując.

-Jestem Konori, prowadzę 177 Posterunek Judgmentu do którego zostałaś przypisana.

-Łał! Znaczy że będziemy pracować razem, Konori-sempai?

-Na to wygląda.

-TY MAŁA PSICO!

Obróciłyśmy się w kierunku z którego doszedł krzyk. Ujrzałyśmy lidera bandziorów który krzyczał w naszą stronę.

-Dopadnę ciebie i tą rudą dziewuchę, zapłacicie mi za to!

Wasza matka wściekła się i podbiegła do niego, wyskoczyła i kopnęła go z półobrotu, posyłając go na ścianę.

-SPRÓBUJ JĄ TKNĄĆ A USMAŻĘ CIĘ ŻYWCEM! – krzyknęła w jego stronę patrząc a niego wściekle, z jej głowy zaczęły strzelać iskry.

-Konori-sempai… Kto to jest? – spytałam zauroczona waszą mamą. Konori-sempai uśmiechnęła się widząc mój podziw w oczach dla tej dziewczyny.

-To? To jest Mikoto Misaka, piątopoziomowiec, As Tokiwadai, znana także jako **Działo Elektromagnetyczne**.

* * *

Podobało się? Drugi i ostatni rozdział opowie Mikoto.

**Liczę na recenzje i śledziki! Do zoba!**


End file.
